Roman Jackson
Name: Roman Jackson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: building models, cooking, and reading urban fantasy. Appearance: Roman Jackson weighs 147 pounds and stands 5’ 8” tall, a single inch taller than his twin sister Alexandria. His naturally pale complexion, coupled with unusually thick eyelashes, emphasizes his blue eyes. His light brown hair is cut short on the sides and a little longer on the top, generally styled so that a few strands fall across his forehead and it looks pleasantly messy. Roman’s wardrobe could be considered somewhat preppy, consisting of brightly colored, long sleeve dress shirts worn with the buttons open over dark t-shirts and jeans. He is never seen without his black square-frame glasses that he requires to correct his near-sightedness. Biography: Roman and his twin Alexandria were born in Minneapolis and have lived in St. Paul all their lives. They had a very common, steady, and comfortable middle class upbringing, courtesy of their parents’ professional ambition. Their father is a Linguistics professor at the University of St. Thomas, and their mother works in Minneapolis as a security system analyst. A distinguishing element of Roman’s personality is his dislike of disorganization and dirt. As a small child, he could often be found inside, occupying himself with structured, solitary, and quiet activities such as doing puzzles, coloring, reading, or watching television. His mother often joked that Roman was her reward for having to deal with his much more rambunctious sister. People often try to classify Roman by contrasting him with his sister, which he loathes. He always thought it unfair that people tried to define him in relation to his sister, rather than looking at him as an individual. Statements like “Roman isn’t outgoing like his sister” make him appear to be anti-social, which isn’t the case at all. Roman simply isn’t as social as his sister, with a smaller, tight-knit group of friends compared to Alex’s herd of social contacts. Roman has a passion for creating things that are pleasing but orderly and functional. As a small child, he liked to help his mother and grandmother in the kitchen. He enjoyed cooking and baking because they were precise activities that allowed for a little creativity but produced things that everyone enjoyed. This brand of “organized creativity” also led Roman to his hobby of model building. For their tenth birthday, the twins received many presents from friends and family but two interested Roman the most. He had received a model kit of a World War II P-51 Mustang from their grandfather, and Alex had received a 3-D puzzle of Cinderella’s Castle. Roman had always enjoyed puzzles, and the prospect and challenge of creating a three dimensional puzzle intrigued him. After some wheedling, he managed to get his sister to trade him her puzzle in exchange for his new baseball glove. He spent several hours pouring over both gifts, captivated by them. Unlike other artistic activities, these two were very methodical and neat, but created beautiful things. Roman was hooked. Over the next several years, he advanced in terms of skill and moved on to bigger and more complex models. Many evenings and weekends, Roman could be found at his desk, assembling and painting his latest creation. This love of model building has interested Roman in a career in architecture. In terms of school work, Roman is a fairly average student. He excels subjects that interest him such as math and science, but doesn’t put forth much of an effort in other classes such as English. Roman enjoys reading urban fantasy novels, such as The Dresden Files and The Nightside series, rather than doing the required reading for his assignments, which earns him GPA that teeters between a B and a C, much to his parents’ dismay. Advantages: Roman is very methodical and organized, and his work with models has given him very good eye for measurements. He is very patient. Disadvantages: Roman is not as active as some of the other participants and is lacking in stamina. He is not spontaneous and does not respond well to situations where he lacks a plan. The loss or damage of his glasses would hamper Roman's ability to successfully defend himself. Designated Number: Male student no. 51 --- Designated Weapon: Sun Rod Conclusion: Whether or not B051 will be willing to get his hands dirty remains to be seen, but we'll be keeping an eye on this one. It is always the underachievers that surprise you in this game. The above biography is as written by BetaKnight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: BetaKnight Kills: None Killed By: Acacia Salinger Collected Weapons: Sun Rod (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Acacia Salinger Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Roman, in chronological order. Pre-game: *The Modern Classics *Art for Art's Sake *Cook Until Done *The Dance Must go on! *No Tap. But We're Okay With That. V4: *Orientation *Watch Your Step *Living in the Aftermath *Instinct Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Roman Jackson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Roman's a good character. I really appreciate that he was shot well before being rolled, as all too often SOTF characters are basically immune to anything more than minor injuries before they become slated to die. Roman and Alex were also my favorite sibling pair in this version, I think, because I really did feel like they had a connection and cared about each other. This made Roman's eventual fate all the more tragic, especially considering how things go for Alex and his killer. Oh, also, it was cool to see an unconventional take on a death scene. Roman dies in someone else's post, and we don't get his point of view, but we don't need to because we've seen most of it already, so the whole thing still works out as quite sad and effective. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students